Unforgetable Evenings
by Morbid-Obsession
Summary: what do u get with yusuke and the gang, some unexpected guess, drinks, and sing? well your gonna have to read to find out! if u like yaoi or something funny this is your story. lemon! kxh yaoi. R&R!UPDATE CHAPTER 10 UP!
1. AN INTERESTING NIGHT

**_CHAPTER 1_**

Kurama was sitting down at his desk doing some unnecessary math homework. He had might as

well gotten his homework over with since he would be having the whole house to himself because his mother was out of town visiting her sister.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was 10:31. I got up from my desk and stretched my muscles. I was exhausted from all the running I was doing trying to escape all the rabid fan girls. But I didn't want to go to bed without taking a shower first because of how dirty I was from all those fan girls jumping me trying to ask me on a date.

I turned to go take a shower, but then heard a knock on my window. I turned around to see a cold wet, injured hiei. I ran to the window and opened it and dragged my fire demon in. "Hiei what happened?"

"I was in the park training when all of a sudden a fan girl came out of nowhere and jumped me for my shirt. She bit me in the leg in the process. I think it might be infected for leaving it untended for so long, because normally these things would heal," said hiei.

Kurama grabbed his hand bringing Hiei close to his chest.

"Hiei, my love, are you alright" Kurama said with a very worried look on his face.

Hiei buried his face into Kurama's chest.

"hn." It's just my leg, said Hiei.

At that instant he tried to walk to Kurama's bed and fell to the ground. Kurama ran to him and picked him up (bridal style).

"How about I get you cleaned up and then I'll tend to your wound" said Kurama.

"hn." Whatever fox" Hiei smirked.

Kurama carried Hiei into the bathroom and locked the door behind them. He went and turned on the water and turned it to the perfect temperature. But before Hiei could do anything Kurama had pulled him into a long passionate kiss. Hiei was stunned for a second, but snapped out of it and returned the kiss. Kurama was already working on taking off Hiei's shirt. Hiei than began to run his fingers through his foxes long red hair. Kurama broke the kiss and got Hiei's shirt off revealing and well toned chest (drooling). He then started to kiss and nip at Hiei's neck while his hands were working on taking off Hiei's belt. Hiei let out a slight moan and leaned into his foxes touch. Hiei then got Kurama's shirt off revealing Kurama sexy chest (drooling). Kurama undid Hiei's belt and began to nip at Hiei's earlobe. His hands then pulled down Hiei's pant revealing his manhood. He then started to lick Hiei's ear and worked down to his nipple. He put it in between his teeth and began to nip at it sending pleasure down Hiei's spine. It got hard at moved on to the other nipple continuing this sweet torture. When that one got hard he started to lick down to Hiei's navel. Hiei lifted Kurama's head up for another long kiss. Hiei licked Kurama's lips asking for entrance his hot cavern. Kurama gave him entrance and let him explore. Kurama pulled Hiei closer to deepen the kiss. Hiei's hands were unzipping Kurama's pants and pulled them down show white boxers with red roses on them. His finger traced the rim of his boxers until he pulled them down revealing Kurama's manhood (o god they are so sexy). Hiei began to break the kiss, but Kurama just pulled him back to continue the kiss. When they finally broke the kiss Kurama grabbed hiei's hand and led him into the shower. Kurama started to wash Hiei while Hiei was licking his chest. Kurama bent down to wash Hiei's wound and Hiei winced at the pain. Kurama saw his reaction and kiss the wound as an apology. Kurama then started to rub on Hiei's thigh while Hiei washed him. Kurama put his face in Hiei's hair smelling its sweet smell of rain water. Kurama then once again started to lick down Hiei's chest all the way down to his waist. Kurama then gripped Hiei's manhood sending a wave of pleasure throughout Hiei's whole body. He then started to suck on it. Hiei gripped the edge of the shower so he could keep his balance. Kurama then stood up and started to kiss Hiei passionately on the lips once more. "I love the taste of me on you fox" said Hiei with a smirk. Kurama just smiled. Kurama then turned off the water. He then dried them both and picked Hiei up once again (bridal style) and carried him to the bed.

Kurama then got dressed ignoring his craving for Hiei because he knew he had to tend to Hiei's wound. Hiei looked a little disappointed cause both of their cravings won't be satisfied but the pain was so bad he needed his fox to help him relieve it. Kurama took some seeds out of his hair and started to crush them in a bowl. While he crushed the seeds into a paste he thought to him self, how could a mere ningen do so much damage. He took the paste and rubbed it on the wound. Hiei gripped the bed sheets and moaned in pain. Kurama then bandaged up Hiei's leg. He then went to his drawer in search of some suitable clothes Hiei could use for the night. Kurama went to the bathroom and Hiei got dressed and got under the bed covers and waited for Kurama to come bed. Kurama came from the bathroom, turned out the lights, and got into the bed with Hiei. Kurama wrapped his hands around Hiei's waist and brought him close to his chest.

"I love you" Kurama whispered in Hiei's ear while he stroked Hiei's chest.

"I love you to fox" Hiei said with a smile on his face.

With that said they both fell asleep.

* * *

Hey people. This is my first story. I hoped u all liked the first chapter. Please don't flame me. Write and Review please! Please R&R so I know if u like it or if I need to work on something in the story to make it better. 


	2. A DAY OUT

Hey people Angel Fire3691 here. I didn't get many reviews yet cause I just sent out my story, but I am still going to do the second chapter anyway. I also do not own yyh. So with out without further ado here is my story.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 2_**

The next morning kurama woke up to sound of the phone ringing. He turned to hiei to check if it had woken him up. But he didn't. He got of the bed carefully so he wouldn't wake up his little koorime. He went to the hall and answered the phone.

"Mushi mushi" kurama said.

"Hi kurama" a soft voice said.

"Oh hi botan" kurama said.

"We were planning on throwing a party at the park tonight at 8:00. There will be dinner, drinks and singing" said botan.

"Who will be singing?" kurama said.

"Us silly" botan said in a high pitched voice.

"Oh" kurama said.

"Well what do you say, want to come?" said botan in a soft sweet voice.

"Sure" said kurama.

"Great" botan yelled in the phone. "Don't forget meet us at the park near your house at 8:00 sharp and also pick your songs"

"Songs. Do I really have to sing?" kurama said in a low tone.

"YES. BOTH YOU AND HIEI HAVE TO SING" botan yelled in an angry tone.

"Ok" kurama said in a scared voice.

"Now the only problem is to get hiei to come and sing" said botan.

"Leave it to me I'll try and get him there and sing" said kurama.

"Great" botan said. "Bye"

"Bye" said kurama and he hung up the phone.

Kurama turned around to see a half sleep hiei.

"Who was that?" hiei asked.

"Botan" kurama replied.

"What did she want?" asked hiei.

"She wanted to know if we wanted to go to a party tonight in the park" kurama said.

"What did u tell her?" asked hiei.

"Yes" kurama said.

"Looks like I'll be home alone tonight" hiei said.

"But hiei aren't you going?" kurama asked with a sad face.

"hn. Like I would be caught dead at a ningen event." said hiei with an angry face.

Kurama grabbed hiei's arm and brought him to his chest. Then he lifted up hiei's head to place a kiss on his lips. Kurama then broke the kiss asked "will you go for me."

"hn." Was all hiei's said.

"I'll take that as a yes" kurama said. "Are you hungry hiei?"

The little fire demon nodded. Kurama went into the kitchen and prepared breakfast. Kurama placed there food on the dinning room table and they began to eat. There was uncomfortable silence for a while so kurama decided to start a conversation.

"What would you like to do today hiei?" kurama asked.

"hn." Hiei said.

"How about we go to the arcade?"

"hn." Hiei said.

"We can go get sweet snow afterwards" kurama said.

Hiei's eyes widened. "What are we waiting for fox?" hiei said very fast.

"Calm down hiei after breakfast we will go." Kurama said.

But by the time he had finished his sentenced hiei had already licked his plate clean, placed it in the sink, and was putting on his shoes. Kurama just laughed, got up, put his plate in the sink, and went to put his shoes on to.

They headed for the arcade and spotted their two friends, yusuke and kuwabara. Yusuke was in a headlock and kuwabara was laughing at him. They entered the arcade and hiei said with an angry voice "why are we here?"

"Just to have some fun hiei" kurama said in a sweet voice.

"hn." said hiei.

"Hey hiei and kurama" shouted yusuke. "Come on over."

They walked over and were greeted by their friends.

"Hey yusuke and kuwabara" kurama said with a smile on his face.

"Hey" they replied.

"Want to play a game kurama" asked yusuke. And they walk over to the nearest racing game and started to play.

"Hey shrimp" kuwabara said.

"Get away from me you dumb-ass or you will not live to see tomorrow." Said hiei with an angry face.

Kuwabara backed away from hiei with a scared look on his face and headed for the game yuske and kurama were playing. Hiei went to the game they were playing shortly after kuwabara did to see kurama kicking yuske's ass.

"Dammit Urameshi how are you letting kurama kick your ass like that. I thought you were the best at this game." Yelled kuwabara.

"Can it dumb-ass. Don't you see I am trying to concentrate." Yelled yusuke.

As soon as yusuke said his last words kurama had slid his car in front of yusuke's causing him to crash and get a game over. Everyone was laughing.

"Dammit." Yusuke said.

"That was fun" kurama said. "We will see you later at the party" kurama said. "Bye"

"Bye" they both replied.

Then they left.

"FINALLY, I thought we were never going to leave" said hiei.

Kurama just smiled. Kurama then look at his watch and it showed it was 12:00.

"Well I guess we can go get your sweet snow now hiei" kurama said with a smile.

Hiei's eyes widened and he grabbed kurama's wrist and dragged him all the way to the ice cream shop. When they arrived hiei once again pulled kurama all the way up to the counter.

"Hiei what flavor of ice cream do you want?" kurama asked.

Hiei started to name every single flavor known to man. Kurama just stood there starring at hiei with wide eyes.

"HIEI" kurama yelled.

"What?" asked hiei.

"I don't have that kind money to buy all that ice cream" kurama said in shock.

"hn." Hiei said looking a little disappointed.

Kurama kissed hiei on the cheek and asked him "what is your favorite flavor?"

"Vanilla" hiei said.

Kurama then ordered 2 vanilla ice creams and gave one to hiei. They walked out of the shop with kurama asking "where do you want to go now hiei."

"hn." Hiei said and continued licking his ice cream.

"How about we go bowling?" kurama asked.

"What the hell is bowling?" hiei asked with a very confused look on his face. "Is it some kind of food?"

Kurama started to laugh, "No hiei it's not a food. Um… well… it's when you pick up a heavy ball and roll it down a lane to knock down pins."

"What are pens?" asked hiei still confused.

"Pins" kurama corrected. "They are plastic bottle looking things with numbers on them and you're supposed to knock them all down."

"Why would I want to play a stupid ningen game like that?" hiei asked with an angry looking face.

"Because you're playing with me" kurama said with big puppy dog eyes.

"hn." "Fine" hiei said.

Then they started to walk to the bowling alley. After kurama paid for the game, got their shoes, and went to their lane hiei started to complain.

"Why do I have to wear these smelly, old, used ningen shoes? Hiei complained.

"There called bowling shoes hiei and we need them to play" kurama explained.

"But they sooo clash with my outfit" hiei said (like a little white girl).

"Excuse me. What did you say hiei?" kurama asked with a surprised looking face.

"hn. Nothing fox" hiei said looking a little embarrassed at what he just said. "I don't even know how to play this stupid ningen game."

"Well I'll show you" kurama said.

Kurama then picked up a bowling ball from the rack and rolled it down the lane.

"STRIKE" kurama shouted scaring the hell out of hiei.

"What happened? Did something attack? Hiei said starting to unsheathe his katana. "I'LL SAVE YOU, MY LOVE" hiei shouted.

"Hiei it's alright, nothing is trying to attack" kurama said blushing because people were starring at them.

"But I heard you scream" hiei said confused.

"I screamed because I got a strike" kurama said.

"What's a stroke?"

"Strike hiei" kurama corrected him once again. "It's when you knock down all the pins at once."

"hn." Hiei said.

"Now it's your turn" kurama said with a smile.

"hn. Fine" hiei said.

Hiei grabbed a bowling ball from the rack and rolled it down the lane just like kurama did except he hit all the pins down except one. Hiei got mad and started to summon the 'Dragon of the Darkness Flame' to incinerate the pin.

"DIE" hiei yelled at the pin.

"NOOO" kurama yelled while jumping hiei. People started to stare again.

"Get off of me you baka kitsune." Yelled hiei.

"Hiei you can't use that here." Kurama said.

"And why not?" hiei said.

"Cause you will blow up the entire building and all the people in here" kurama said.

"I don't see the problem here" hiei said with a smirk.

"Including me" kurama said.

"Sorry fox" hiei said with a sad face.

Kurama grabbed hiei's wrist and brought him close and kissed him. "Its ok, I know you didn't mean it." Hiei smiled.

After they finished there game they headed outside and kurama looked at his watch and saw it was 4:00. They decided to go play a game that hiei actually knew how to play. They went to the pool hall and spent 3 hours there. After they came out of the pool hall they decided to go home to shower and change theirclothes. When they got home they did just that. Kurama then looked at his watch and saw it was 7:45. He started to panic because of the time and botan would kill him for being late. Kurama grabbed hiei and ran out of the house at demon speed so they could make it on time.

* * *

Hey people thanks for reading. And a special thanks to my first reviewer. I hope you will all enjoy my first story. Please R&R. Thanks! 


	3. MY ONLY LOVE

Hey people new chapter up. Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**_CHAPTER 3_**

Kurama and hiei had arrived just in time. They saw everyone there in the seats at a large dinning table. Hiei and kurama went to the table and took there seats.

"Hi hiei and kurama" said soft voiceout of nowhere.

They both looked every where and didn't see where the voice was coming from. Suddenly before them botan popped up on stage with a microphone in her hand. She announced that a barrier has been put around the park so no one else can enter the park while they partied. Everyone was happy and started getting rowdy. Touya and Jin were making out. Keiko and yusuke were dancing. Shizuru was already drinking some of the beer she brought with her(which is pointless cause they were going to get drinks during the party), kuwabara was talking to yukina while holding her hand, hiei was getting mad at watching kuwabara hit on his sister and kurama restraining him, koenma and genkai were laughing at yusuke making a fool out of himself.

Botan looked annoyed at everyone ignoring her as soon as she mentioned the barrier. She began to yell at everyone to take there seats so dinner could be served. As soon as every one took there seats botan summoned a portal where ogres came out with large trays of food and set them on the table. She took her seat and told everyone to dig in. Yusuke and kuwabara grabbed everything they could and shoved it into there mouths. Genkai kept nagging him to stop.

"Dammit grandma let me eat in peace" yelled yusuke.

"You're not even eating. You're acting like an animal. Watching you devour your food is disgusting." Yelled genkai.

"Nag, nag, nag that's all you do you old hag" yelled yusuke.

"Well if you just behaved I wouldn't have to nag you dumb-ass" yelled genkai. (And they argued like that for a while)

"Hey hiei" yelled kuwabara from across the table.

"What do you want?" said hiei with an angry face.

"Pass the rice" said kuwabara.

"hn. Get it yourself." said hiei.

"Why you little shrimp" said kuwabara"

"What you going to do about it dumb-ass" said hiei.

"I'll show what I'm going to do about it" said kuwabara.

Kuwabara started to get up when yukina told him to stop,because she didn't want to see a fight. Kuwabara turned to her and grabbed her hands.

"Yukina, my love, I will do anything for you. Said kuwabara and they both started to blush.

Hiei stood up with his hand in a fist ready to kill kuwabara. But kurama held him back. Soon everyone calmed down and finished dinner. Botan then summoned the portal and the ogre's came once again and took all the plates and filled the table with drinks (mainly beer and sake). Every one started drinking. Botan went back on stage with her microphone.

"Time to start the entertainment" botan said. Everyone started to cheer.

"Yukina will you do the honors of going first?" said botan.

"Sure" yukina said with a nod.

She then went backstage and changed into a long strapless bluedress. Kuwabara and hiei's mouth hung open on how beautiful yukina looked. She then went up on stage and took the microphone from botan and told the ogre her song. The lights at the end of the stage and shone on her and the reflection of the moon made her eyes sparkle so beautifully. She then began to sing.

Yukina:

Deep in my soul, love so strong it takes control.

Now we both know the secrets bared, the feelings show.

Driven far apart I make wish on a shooting star.

"Yukina, my love, I didn't know you felt that way. I love you." yelled kuwabara.

Hiei got up, broke a large branch off of one of the trees and started to beat kuwabara senselessly until he was unconscious. Hiei then walked back to his seat a bit more relieved that he got that off his chest (a/n his chest is so sexy).

Yukina:

There will come a day somewhere far away in your arms I'll stay, my only love.

Kuwabara woke up suddenly and said "you can stay in my arms yukina" and passed out again. She blushed.

Yukina:

Even though your gone love will still go on the feeling is so strong, my only love, my only love.

Yukina started to sway back and forth. And kuwabara yelled "Yes the feeling is very strong" and passed out again.

Yukina:

There will come a day somewhere far away in your arms I'll stay my only love.

You reached the deepest part of the secret in my heart.

I've known it from the start, my only love.

There will come a day somewhere far away in your arms I'll stay, my only love.

You reached the deepest part of the secret in my heart.

I've known it from the start, my only love, my only love.

The music ended and the lightsfaded off of her. Kuwabara woke up and ran over to yukina and gave her a big hug. (Jin and Touya were still making out but now on the table)

"Yukina you were great, I feel the same way" kuwabara said with them both blushing.

Hiei got up again this time to beat the crap out him once and for all but yusuke and kurama held down.

"Get off of me you dumb-asses. That dumb-ass over there is on my sister and I am not going to stand for it" hiei growled low enough so yukina couldn't here.

"Calm down hiei" kurama said and started to kiss his neck to calm him down. Kuwabara looked at them and started to turn green.

"Get a room" yelled kuwabara.

Hiei smirk at how disgusted he was and decided to take it farther. Hiei began to make out with kurama in such a way that it made him sick. Hiei just laughed. Everyone was still drinking and getting tipsy. Then botan ran back on stage.

"Give a round of applause for yukina" said botan. "Next will be……"

* * *

Hey people hoped you all liked it. The next chapter will be up soon. Please R&R! 


	4. TURN ME ON

Hey people. Hope you all like the story so far. Big thanks to kuramasgirl3691, fluffy'hi'youkai, and Minamino Teku. Thanks for your reviews. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 4**_

"Give Yukina a round of applause" said botan. "Next will be kurama and hiei singing I'm too sexy (a/n yes they are too sexy).

"I never said I was going to sing" yelled hiei.

"Come on hiei it will be fun" said kurama.

"The hell it won't" yelled hiei. "I'm not singing."

"Please hiei, for me" kurama said with big puppy dog eyes.

"Please ain't going to do it" said hiei.

"So I guess you don't care about me" said kurama with tears welling up in his eyes.

"That's not what I meant fox" said hiei.

"Yes it is" said kurama pretending to cry.

"I hope this works" thought kurama.

"Fine fox" said hiei. "Just stop crying"

"Great" said kurama extremely happy.

"Works every time" thought kurama.

"Wait you tricked me…" said hiei.

"Come lets go" said kurama cutting hiei off and dragging him on stage.

When they were about to sing karasu and koronue appeared on stage out of no where. (A/n I bet you didn't expect that now did you).

"I thought you were both dead" said kurama in a scared tone.

"I thought you sick bastards were dead" said hiei referring mainly to karasu

"Nothing will keep us apart" said koronue.

"Yes that is the power of love" said karasu referring to kurama.

Kurama started to twitch.

"You sick bastard's better get away from my fox" said hiei angrily.

"Yeah" said kurama still twitching.

Every one started to twitch.

"What the hell is wrong with you bastards" said yusuke

"Yeah" every one else agreed.

"I'll show you" said karasu.

Everyone looked confused at what they were going to do. Koronue pulled hiei and kurama back to there seat. Everyone started to really wonder what was going on. Karasu took the microphone from botan and demanded the ogre to play his song. He started to sing.

Karasu: (he starts singing with some Jamaican accent)

Oh, yeah

For the longest time we jamming in the party

You're winning on me

Pushing everything

Right back on top of me (koronue: yeah, hey) (a/n every time there is a parentheses koronue is singing that part)

And if you think your gonna get away from me

You better change your mind

You're going home

You're going home with me tonight

Hiei started to get up to kill the already should be dead karasu. But yusuke and kuwabara held him down. Karasu started to smirk.

Karasu:

So let me hold you

Kurama, caress my body

You got me going crazy, you

Turn me on

Turn me on

Let me jam you

Kurama, wind all around me.

You got me going crazy, You

Turn me on

Turn me on

(Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Kurama started to freak out at what karasu was referring him to and said "I'm not caressing anything on you" and hiei (well lets just say he's not available. He's getting another large branch so you know)

Karasu:

One hand on the ground and bumper cocked sky high

Winning hard on me

Got my pie turned

Hollering for mercy (yeah)

Then I whisper in his ear

Swing harder, then he said to me

Boy, just push that thing

Push it harder back on me

"I'm not telling you to pushing anything" said kurama turning green at the thought. (hiei's is still looking for the biggest branch he could find).

Karasu:

So let me hold you

Karama caress my body

You got me going crazy, you

Turn me on

Turn me on

Let me jam you

Karama, wind around my body

You got me going crazy, You

Turn me on

Turn me on

Hug me, hug me

Kiss me, squeeze me

Hug me, hug me

Kiss and caress me 2x

(Yeah mmm, whoa)

"I'm not hugging, kissing, or squeezing you" yelled kurama. Hiei finally found the perfect branch.

Karasu:

For the longest we jamming in party

And you're winning on me

Pushing everything

Right back on top of me (yeah)

But if you think you gonna get away from me

You better change your mind

You're going home

You're going home with me tonight.

"I'm not going nowhere with you" said kurama and still freaking out. Yusuke and kuwabara were holding down hiei so he wouldn't do anything rash.

Karasu:

Let me hold you

Kurama, caress my body

You got me going crazy, you

Turn me on

Turn me on

Let me jam you

Kurama, wind around my body

You got me going crazy, you

Turn me on

Turn me on

"I already said NO" yelled kurama. Hiei was making his way up the stage but yusuke and kuwabara were holding him back by his shirt.

Let me hold you

Kurama, caress my body

You got me going crazy, you

Turn me on

Turn me on

Hug me, hug me

Kiss me, kiss me

Hug me, hug me

Squeeze me, squeeze me

Kiss and caress me

Hug me, hug me

Kiss me, kiss me

Hug me, hug me

Squeeze me, squeeze me

Kiss and caress me

(Yeah, yeah)

As soon as karasu finished his song yusuke and kuwabara couldn't hold him anymore and let go. Hiei jump him and beat him until the branch had a little blood on it and kicked him off the stage. (A/n hiei is so sexy when he is mad. Drooling. O yeah back to the story.) Kurama was so happy at how much hiei cared and started to make out on stage. Kuwabara started to turn green. Jin and touya started to follow suite and started making out on the table again.

"Will you two cut it out" said shizuru already drunk

They sighed and sat back on there chairs

"Ok that performance was unexpected" said botan as she ran up the stage and picked up the microphone off the floor. "So let's continue with the entertainment. Next will be kurama and hiei sing him I'm to sexy. If they are not interrupted again" said botan.

* * *

Hey people hope you liked this chapter. The next will have them singing I'm too sexy. Aren't the though. Thanks again for the reviews. Please R&R! 


	5. I'M TOO SEXY

Hey people thanks for the reviews. Thanks to my latest reviewers kuramasGirl3691, Kanye West 23, and MinaminoTeku. I haven't updated because I have been getting so much homework. I just started high school and they are really overdoing things. Well anyway this next chapter has hiei and kurama singing I'm too sexy. And yes they are. I love them so much. I hope you like the story. Please R&R!

* * *

**_CHAPTER 5_**

"Ok that performance was unexpected" said botan as she ran up the stage and pick up the microphone of the floor. "So let's continue with the entertainment. Next will be kurama and hiei singing I'm too sexy. If they're not interrupted again" said botan.

"Yeah I want to watch my fox sing" yelled karasu while smirking.

"Yeah" yelled kuronue.

"He's not your fox" said a now very angry hiei.

"Calm down, love" said kurama while running his fingers through hiei's hair.

"Well I want to see my beloved koorime sing" said a mysterious voice.

"Well I want to see them both sing" said another mysterious voice very seductively.

"Who's there" yelled kuwabara while he and yusuke got into a fighting stance.

Out of the darkness mukuro and yomi appeared.

"What the hell are you doing here mukuro" said hiei.

"I came to see you sing love" said mukuro.

"Don't call me that" said hiei. "I'm not yours"

"He's definitely not yours" yelled kurama getting very angry too.

"Now who's the one who needs to calm down" said hiei in a joking manner.

"Shut up" said kurama.

"Can you to start singing already and getting impatient" said yomi in a desperate tone.

"Shut up yomi" yelled hiei.

"Can you guys stop arguing and get on with entertainment" yell kuwabara with everyone agreeing with him.

"Fine you want entertainment we'll give you entertainment" said kurama. "Come on hiei"

Mukuro and yomi took there seats to watch their beloved fox and koorime sing. Kurama dragged hiei to the stage on told the ogre to play the music. They begin to sing.

Kurama:

I'm to sexy for my love

To sexy for my love

Loves going to leave me.

Hiei:

I'm to sexy for my shirt

To sexy for my shirt

So sexy it hurts.

"Take it off" yelled mukuro. Kurama walk over to hiei and put his hands around his waist and started to dance seductivly. (A/n I wish I was hiei right now, to have kurama. Drooling. Back to the story). While dancing kurama got hiei's shirt off and threw it off the stage. Mukuro caught it and hugged it. Kurama started to get really horny.go kurama yelled karasu and koronue.

Kurama:

And I'm to sexy for my land

To sexy for my land

New York and Japan.

(A/n yes he is). Hiei got real turned on and took off kurama's shirt and started to sing seductively.

Yomi is jumping up and down and getting really excited by looking at their bodies.

Hiei:

And I'm to sexy for your party

To sexy for your party

No way I'm disco dancing.

I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk

On the catwalk yeah

I do my little turn on the catwalk.

Kurama suddenly turn into youko kurama and started to grind his and hiei's body together.

Everyone: O.o. They just starred at the sight. Yomi and mukuro got really horny from the sight and started to do each other under the table. Kuwabara was throwing up behind a bush. And Jin and touya where in a tree doing each other also. Karasu and koronue where wishing they were hiei at that moment.

"What kind of sick party is this" shrieked kuwabara.

Youko:

I'm to sexy for my car

To sexy for my care

To sexy by far.

Hiei:

And I'm to sexy for my hat

To sexy for my hat

What you think about that.

Youko:

I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah the catwalk

On the catwalk yeah

I do my little turn on the catwalk.

Everyone kept drinking beer and sake while watching this very interesting entertainment. Youko started to undo hiei's pant and let them fall. Yomi and mukuro came from the table and yelled "That's what I'm talking about". Hiei did the same to youko. (A/n they are only in there boxers. Drooling. They too sexy alright)."Yea look at kurama" yelled karasu to koronue.

Youko:

I'm to sexy for my rose

To sexy for my rose

And to sexy for this pose (his pose is his hand on his hip with his back arched a bit and his other hand flicking his hair).

Hiei:

I'm to sexy for my dragon

To sexy for my dragon

And also my jagan.

Youko:

I'm to sexy for his cat (kuwabara's cat by the way)

To sexy for his cat

Poor pussy poor pussy cat

Hiei:

I'm to sexy for my love

To sexy for my love

Loves going to leave me.

Youko and hiei:

I'm to sexy for my hair

To sexy for my hair

People love to stare

And I'm to sexy for your body

To sexy for your body

This is a great party.

I'm to sexy for your eyes

To sexy for your eyes

I will never lie.

Yomi, karasu, koronueand mukuro are cheering them on while every one is staring wide eyed at the horny couple on stage.

"What the hell" yelled yusuke as something landed on his head. "It's a shirt"

He looked up and saw Jin and touya completely naked in the tree.

"Okay, so that's why" said yusuke as he turned to keep watching as the horny couple sings, not bothered by Jin and touya. Kuwabara just got sicker by the moment. (A/n ha ha kuwabara. O sorry, back to the story).youko turned back into normal looking(And very sexy I might add) kurama.

Kurama and hiei:

I'm a model you know what I mean

I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah the catwalk

On the catwalk yeah

I shake my little touché on the catwalk.

Kurama and hiei;

And I'm too sexy for this song.

The music fades.

Yomi, karasu,koronueand mukuro cheered and applauded the loudest. Kurama and hiei didn't notice because they went behind stage. Kurama pushed hiei against the wall kissing ferociously while stroking the back of his thigh.

"Ohh kurama" hiei moaned. Kurama started to tease his nipple while his other hand caressed the other.

"More kurama" hiei moaned.

Kurama smirked and whispered in hiei's ear "Later love, I promise.

Hiei was disappointed. Kurama then backed off and walked over to an ogre by the front of the stage to get there clothes. They got dressed and went to there seats. Jin in touya were surprisingly in there seats and not making out on the table. Everyone was giving compliments. Karasu, koronue, mukuro, and yomi were all over hiei and kurama.

"Get off you bastards" yelled hiei.

"Afraid we can't do that" said koronue.

"And why is that" asked kurama.

"Because your mine" said karasu

"No he's mine" yelled koronue

"No he's not" yelled karasu

"Yes he is" yelled koronue

They began to fight. "Ooo that's got to hurt" said kurama laughing.

"I'm not yours koronue and karasu cause I'm hiei's" said kurama

"Well what if hiei was dead, who would you choose"

"None of you" kurama said plainly

"Not your old partner"Koronue said pouting. He was heart broken.

"Well I got dibs on hiei" said mukuro

"No you don't" yelled hiei, kurama, and yomi.

"Cause I got both" said yomi

"No you don't bastard" yelled karasu, koronue, mukuro, kurama, and hiei.

Koronue, karasu, yomi, and mukuro got in to one big fight. All you heard was he's mine, no he isn't and you bastard. Kurama and hiei just stared. Botan ran up on stage and took the microphone.

"Ok, that was interesting. Let's give a hand to hiei and kurama" said botan. Every one applauded and cheered loudly.

The four lovers of hiei and kurama were still fighting.

Botan said "Next will be…"

* * *

Hoped you all like this chapter. I had fun doing it. They are too sexy. Don't forget R&R! 


	6. UNBREAK MY HEART

Hey people thanks for the reviews. I have been so busy with homework and stuff I haven't been able to work on my story. I hope you like this chapter. It should be really funny. Well enjoy! And also please R&R!

* * *

**_CHAPTER 6_**

Koronue, karasu, yomi, and mokuro got into one big fight. All you heard was he's mine, no he isn't and you bastard. Kurama and hiei just stared. Botan ran up on stage and took the microscope.

"Ok, that was interesting. Let's give a hand to hiei and kurama" said botan. Everyone applauded and cheered loudly.

The four lovers of hiei and kurama were still fighting.

Botan said "Next will be me and koenma singing a whole new world"

"No" yelled koronue

"What" botan yelled?

"You heard me, I said no" said koronue

"And why not" said a very annoyed botan

"Because I'm singing next" said koronue

"Who said you were able to sing at our party" said botan

"Says me" yelled koronue as he ran up the stage and snatched the microphone from her hand and pushed her off the stage. Koenma caught her.

"What the hell" said koenma?

"Shut up toddler" said koronue very coldly. "This song is dedicated to kurama to show him how I feel"

"That's it that bastard is going down" yelled hiei

"Calm down love" said kurama holding hiei down

"Yeah hiei calm down and listen to my fox" said koronue

"For the last time he's not your fox" yelled hiei

"Yeah" kurama added "I said I would not be yours even if hiei died"

"So me singing this song will show you how I feel about that statement" said koronue very sadly. The lights dimmed and he started to sing.

Koronue:

_Don't leave me in all this pain_

_Don't leave me out in the rain_

_Come back and bring back the smile_

_Come and take these tears away_

_I need your arms to hold me now_

_Nights are so unkind_

_Bring back the nights when I held you beside me_

_Unbreak my heart_

_Say you love me again_

_Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door and walked out of my life_

_Uncry these tears_

_I cried so many nights_

_Unbreak my heart_

Kurama's mouth dropped at the song koronue was singing. Hiei was about to go up on the stage and kill him but karasu got in the way.

"Let him sing hiei he's pouring out his heart to kurama" said karasu

"That's why I'm going up there to kill him" yelled hiei. But yusuke and kuwabara held him back.

"Get off of me you dumb-asses" yelled hiei "You kept me from hurting karasu but you not getting koronue off the hook.

"Please calm down hiei" said kurama

"No" said hiei "I'm sick of these bastards"

"Please calm down though love" said kurama putting his fingers through hiei's hair.

"Hn." Said hiei

"Thank you love" said kurama

Koronue:

_Take back that sad word goodbye_

_Bring back the joy to my life_

_Don't leave me here with these tears_

_Come and kiss this pain away_

_I can't forget the day we laughed_

_Time is so unkind_

_Life is so cruel without you here beside me_

_Unbreak my heart_

_Say you'll be my partner again_

_Undo this hurt you caused when you snapped my pendant and you left me to die_

_Untie my pants_

_So we can give it a try_

_Undo my pants_

"Oh my god I don't believe he just sang that" said kurama with an astonished face.

"Can I go up there now" said a very angry hiei

"pleae hiei dont do anything you know how he can be" said kurama

"exactly thats why I'm about to go up there knock the crap out of him" said hiei

"Please don't hiei" said kurama

"hn." said hiei"but if he says anything like that again I'm not keeping this promise"

kurama gulped knowing something was about to happen

Everyone: O.o

Koronue:

_Don't leave me in all this pain_

_Don't leave out in the rain_

_Bring back the nights when you were inside me_

"**hell no**" yelled hiei

_Unbreak my heart_

_Why did you leave me for hiei_

_Why don't you ditch the shrimp and come with a pimp and walk out of his life_

_Come with me tonight_

_I'll make him suffer and cry_

_Undo my_

_Undo my pants oh baby_

_Come back and stay inside me_

_Undo my pants sweet darling_

_Without you I just can't go oooooon_

_(Karasu in the background is saying:_

_Say that you love me_

_Say that you love me_

_Say that you love me_

_Unbreak my heart_

_And he repeats this a couple of times)_

The music fades.

"…" said everyone. O.o

"What the hell was that all about" said kurama

"I'm just telling you how I feel" said koronue

"…" said kurama

"That's it" yelled hiei

He ran up to koronue and grabbed his neck.

"You better leave my fox alone you bastard" yelled hiei "How dare you tell him to leave me"

"Please hiei stop, you know I will never leave you" said kurama

"But kurama didn't that song mean anything to you" said koronue about to cry

"Actually it did" said kurama and everyone looked at him surprisingly

"I see how you feel but I can't leave hiei" said kurama "I'm sorry koronue"

"I'll never give up" said koronue

"What" yelled kurama

"I won't give up on you" said koronue hugging kurama

"What don't you understand" yell kurama

"I understand but i don't care cause I'm not giving up" said koronue

"Yeah neither will we" said yomi and karasu

"Hell no now it's on" said hiei will jumping karasu, yomi and koronue

"Well I still want hiei" said mokuro jumping in the fight to help hiei

"Hell no" yelled kurama while jumping in after mokuro

Everyone: O.o

"Ok…." Said botan on the stage with microphone in her hands "Next will be me and koenma singing a whole new world if we are not interrupted again"

* * *

I hope you all like this chapter. The next one should be really sweet. Enjoy the story and don't forget to review! 


	7. A WHOLE NEW WORLD

Hey people. I'm glad I have time to type this next chapter in the same day as chapter 6. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter it should be really sweet because botan and koenma are singing. Please R&R! Oh and also people in the chapter before I accidentally put microscope instead of microphone so please ignore it. I was thinking about science homework at the time, lol. So on with the story.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 7_**

"I'll never give up" said koronue

"What" yelled kurama

"I won't give up on you" said koronue while hugging kurama

"What don't you understand" yelled kurama

"I understand but I don't care because I'm not giving you up" said koronue

"Yeah neither will we" said yomi and karasu

"Hell no now it's on" said hiei while jumping karasu, yomi and koronue

"Well I still want hiei" said mokuro jumping in the fight to help hiei

"Hell no. don't you dare touch him you bionic bitch" yelled kurama jumping in after mokuro (a/n people just so you know in the last chapter I didn't add the bionic bitch part but I'm doing it now. It's just an informant)

Everyone: O.o

"Ok…." Said botan on the stage with the microphone in her hands "Next will be me and koenma singing a whole new world If we are not interrupted again"

Everyone nodded in agreement with botan and continued to watch the fight between kurama, hiei, and there lovers.

"I said get off of him you bionic bitch" yelled kurama while pulling mokuro off of hiei

"I'll help you" said koronue wrapping his arms around kurama's waist

"Get off of him you bastard" yelled hiei

"No" said koronue

Finally yusuke and kuwabara got into the fight and broke it up.

"Can you all please calm down" said yusuke

"Yeah your interrupting the party" said kuwabara

"Well if those bastards would leave my fox alone then we could stop

"Yeah and if that bionic bitch over there would stop to" said kurama

"Excuse me boys can you please pay attention" said botan

"Sorry" said hiei (Surprisingly), kurama, Yusuke and kuwabara

"Now koenma lets get ready" said botan

"Ok" said koenma

They went backstage to change. A few moments later they came back on stage. Koenma was wearing white pants, a white shirt, an Arabian hat with a feather, brown pointy shoes, brown belt, and a white cape. Botan was wearing green pants that hugged her hips, a green halter type top, green shoes, a pendant in her hair, and he hair was in a low ponytail.

Everyone: O.o

"You look just like them" said touya

"Yea except for the blue hair" said Jin

"Yea you two look nice" said shizuru with everyone agreeing with her

"Thanks everyone" said botan and koenma blushing

The lights dimmed and the music began.

_Koenma:_

_I can show you the world_

_Shinning, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no or where to go or say we are only dreaming_

_Koenma put his arms around botan's waist and pulled her close_

Everyone: awwww

_Botan:_

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never new_

_But now from way up here it's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feelings_

_Soaring, tumbling, three wheeling through an endless diamond sky_

(a/n every time you see parentheses its koenma sing or vice versa when koenma is doing his solo. ok people, good. Now back to the story)

_A whole new world (don't you dare close your eyes)_

_A hundred thousand things to see (hold your breath it gets better)_

_Koenma and botan:_

_I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_Botan:_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

_Koenma:_

_A new world_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_Koenma and botan:_

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spear_

_Koenma:_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_Ooooooooo_

_Botan:_

_A whole new world_

_Koenma:_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_Koenma and botan:_

_No one to tell us no or where to go_

_Botan:_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

_Koenma:_

_A whole new world (every turn is around)_

_With new horizons to pursue (Every moment gets better)_

_Koenma and botan:_

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spear_

_Botan:_

_Anywhere_

_Koenma:_

_There's time to spear_

_Botan:_

_Let me share_

_Koenma:_

_This whole new world with you (You)_

_Botan:_

_A whole new world (A whole new world)_

_That's where we'll be (where we'll be)_

_A thrilling chase (A wondrous place)_

_Koenma and botan:_

_For you and meeee_

_Botan:_

_Oooo yeah_

The music fades

Everyone: O.o

Everyone did that face watching botan and koenma kiss

Everyone: awwwww

Koenma and botan blushed. Everyone clapped and cheered as koenma and botan made there way to there seats. The ogres placed some more drinks on the table and every started to drink taking a break from the entertainment.

"Oh I see yal having a party mates" said a mysterious voice

"Who the hell was that" said shizuru

Everyone looked around to see who it was until the spotted a tall figure walking over to them.

"Oh hi…" said Jin and touya

* * *

I hoped you all liked this chapter. I think it was really sweet. Well read my next chapter to see who the mysterious guest is but maybe some of you already know. Remember please review! R&R!- 


	8. IN HARMONY

Hey people. I hope you all like this chapter because I do. My sister and I laugh every time we think of this chapter or hear the song. Well enjoy. Please review!

* * *

_**CHAPTER 8**_

"Oh I see yal having a party mates" said a mysterious voice

"Who the hell was that" said shizuru

Everyone looked around to see who it was until they spotted a tall figure walking towards them.

"Oh hi chu" said jin and touya

"Hi mates I heard you were having a party" said chu

"Yeah" said jin

"Why didn't you invite me" said chu

"Because we didn't want a drunken bastard ruining the party" said hiei

"Who you calling a drunken bastard" yelled chu

"Who you think" hiei said sarcastically "You're the only drunken bastard here"

"Well I understand hiei your just too young to drink so you resort to name calling" said chu

"**WHAT**" yelled hiei "I'm older than you chu"

"Well then put your money where your mouth is" said chu

"Fine" hiei snorted

"Hey Sheila bring us mates a couple of drinks you hear" chu said to botan

"Who the hell do you think you talking to" yelled botan

"Yeah who the hell do you think you are" yelled koenma

"Botan bring that bastard and me some drinks and shut up and sit down koenma" hiei growled

Botan ran of to get the drinks and koenma sat down quietly in fear of hiei

"Hiei don't go through with this before you do something you're going to regret" said kurama

"Stay out of this" hiei growled

"but hiei" kurama said softly

"kurama" growled hiei

"fine hiei, do what you want" kurama said defeated

Kurama shook his head back and forth thinking about what might happen. Botan came back with an armful of drinks (about 50 to be exact) and sat them in front of chu and hiei.

"Come on" said chu "Or are you chickening out"

"Hn." Said hiei

Chu and hiei both took a drink in there hands and started the contest.

"Go hiei you can do it" said mukuro "Do it for me"

"Shut up you bionic bitch. Hiei's not doing anything for you" said kurama

About 20 drinks later (each) chu passed out on the ground

"Ha I knew that bastard wouldn't last" said hiei

"Hiei you won you can stop drinking now" said kurama

"You need to stop worrying fox" said hiei

"but hiei i think you should calm down" said kurama holding on to hiei's arm

"Hn. The party is getting boring, we need to spice things up" said hiei with pulling his arm away from kurama

Hiei stumbled over to where botan was sitting and took the microphone that was in front of her and stumbled on to the stage.

"Hiei what are you doing" asked kurama in a very worried tone

"What does it like I'm doing" said hiei. "Hit it ogre"

The lights shone on hiei and the music started

_Hiei:_

_What makes someone special_

_I suppose it all depends_

_It's what's unique in each of us_

_That we all share as friends_

_(Points to kurama, kuwabara, and yusuke while singing this part of the song)_

_The difference is our differences_

_Maybe small or great_

_Variety adds spice to life_

_So we should celebrate_

_In harmony_

_Harmony_

_You're you, I'm me_

_Together we can live in harmony_

"**OH MY GOD**, he's singing the little mermaid" said kuwabara while laughing his ass off with the others

"I told him he would do something he would regret" said kurama shaking his head

Everyone continued to laugh their asses off. Hiei then put his hands on his hips and started to move his hips up and down

_Hiei:_

_If there was only one note_

_How boring life would be_

_I'm glad there are so many notes_

_In many different keys_

"Go hiei" yelled mukuro

"Shut the hell up" yelled kurama to mukuro

_I hear each voice singing_

_With a special quality (hiei then jumps into the nearest tree)_

_And when we sing together_

_We bring music to my tree_

_In harmony_

"Everybody say" _harmony_

_You're you, I'm me_

_Together we can live in harmony_

Hiei then began to shake his body back and forth

_Oooo In harmony_

"Everybody sing" _harmony_

_You're you, I'm me_

_Together we can live in harmony_

_You're you, I'm me_

_Together we can live in harmony_

The music faded. As soon as the music ended hiei pass out on the stage. kurama ran to his side and picked him up (bridal style) and brought him to lay on the ground next to his seat.

"Hiei wake up, are you ok" asked kurama

He did not receive a reply

Hiei, love wake up

Kurama then kissed hiei on his lips and he started to stir. Hiei's eyes slowly opened. He sat up with a hand to her head.

"What happened fox" asked hiei

"Well you got into a drinking contest with chu. Chu passed out and you won. You thought the party was boring so you went up on stage and started to sing in harmony from the little mermaid and then you passed out" said kurama

Hiei's eyes widen "why the hell did you let me go up on stage and let me sing the little mermaid" hiei said in an angry tone

"I'm sorry love but you are very hard to control when your drunk

"Hn." Said hiei

"I'll make it up to you" said kurama

"Hn, how hell are you going to do that fox" asked hiei

"Besides what i'll do to you tonight, you'll see" said kurama with a smirk

Hiei blushed slightly. Kurama ran up on stage with the microphone in his hands and started to sing

* * *

Hey people I hope you all like this chapter. I think it was really sweet that hiei sang that kind of song even though it doesn't fit his personality; well that's why I made him sing that song anyway. Thanks for reading. I know you all wondering what song kurama is going to sing to make this up to hiei. To find out read my next chapter it should be up very soon. Please remember to review! 


	9. I WANT MORE

Hey people. I know I promised to have the story up sooner but I had so much work from school the past couple of weeks it is not funny. I got a four day weekend so I finally have a chance to update. Since I have four days I probably might be able to do another chapter. Well anyway I would like to thank all my reviewers. I hope everyone likes this chapter cause I know you are all wondering what kurama is going to sing to repay hiei unless you already figured it out. I hope you didn't. Enjoy!

* * *

_**CHAPTER 9**_

The music faded. As soon as the music ended hiei pass out on the stage. kurama ran to his side and picked him up (bridal style) and brought him to lie on the ground next to his set.

"Hiei wake up, are you ok" asked kurama

He did not receive a reply

Hiei, love wake up

Kurama then kissed hiei on his lips and he started to stir. Hiei's eyes slowly opened. He sat up with a hand to her head.

"What happened fox" asked hiei

"Well you got into a drinking contest with chu. Chu passed out and you won. You thought the party was boring so you went up on stage and started to sing in harmony from the little mermaid and then you passed out" said kurama

Hiei's eyes widen "why the hell did you let me go up on stage and let me sing the little mermaid" hiei said in an angry tone

"I'm sorry love but you are very hard to control when you're drunk

"Hn." Said hiei

"I'll make it up to you" said kurama

"Hn, how hell are you going to do that fox" asked hiei

"Besides what I'll do to you tonight, you'll see" said kurama with a smirk

Hiei blushed slightly. Kurama ran up on stage with the microphone in his hands and started to sing

_Kurama:_

_Look at hiei_

_Isn't he neat?_

_Wouldn't you think his collections complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm a guy?_

_A guy who wants hiei_

Hiei's eyes widened.

"I think his collections complete too" yelled mukuro

Hiei did one of his oh so famous death glares at mukuro (a/n he's so sexy when he does that)

_Kurama:_

_Look at his trove_

_Treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one hiei hold?_

_Looking at him here you think_

_Sure he's got everything_

Kuwabara started to laugh but yusuke punched him in the head so he would shut up.

"Pipe down dim-wits" yelled genkai

"Shut up you stupid fossil" yelled yusuke

"Yusuke stop it this instant" said keiko

"Alright keiko, calm down it's the old hags and baka's fault over there" yusuke said softly

**"YUSUKE!"** yelled keiko

"Alright, alright just don't hit me" whimpered yusuke (a/n lol)

Genkai and kuwabara just snickered.

"I don't believe he's singing this. How is singing another song from the little mermaid and about me in front of everyone making this up to me" said hiei staring in disbelief

_Kurama:_

_He's got gadgets and gizmos of plenty (kurama winks at hiei)_

_He's got fire and katana's galore_

_You want eyes_

_He's got twenty_

_But who cares_

_No big deal_

_I want more_

"Oh my god" hiei muttered under his breath

_Kurama:_

_I want to be in hiei's arms_

_I want to see_

_Want to see him strip dancing_

Hiei blushed and kurama just smiled at him while everyone else was just basically speechless at the thought of it.

"I want to see him strip too" yelled mukuro

Hiei and kurama did another oh so famous death glare together.

_Kurama:_

_Walking around on those_

_What do you call them?_

_Oh feet_

_Using your whip you don't get too far_

_But katana's are required for jumping, slashing_

_Strolling along down a_

_What's that word again?_

_Street_

_Up where he walks_

_Up where he runs_

_Up where he stays all day in the sun_

_Wandering free_

_Wish I could be part of his world_

_What would I give if I could be inside hiei_

_What would I pay to spend a day in his tree?_

_Bet in makai_

_They understand_

_That they don't reprimand_

_Their demons_

_Bright, young demons_

_Sick of killing (a/n yea right, lol)_

_Ready to stand_

Hiei's face got even redder than kurama's hair. Everyone was trying to hold back their laughter

_Kurama:_

_I'm ready to know what hiei knows_

_Asking him questions_

_And get no answers_

_What's a fire?_

_And why does he what's the word_

_Burn_

_When's it my turn_

_With my love_

_Love to explore the surface of hiei_

_Up in his tree_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of his world_

The music faded and kurama walked back to hiei. Hiei sat in his seat wide eyed.

"See I told you I would make it up to you" said kurama with a smirk because he knew how hiei would react to what he just said.

"How the hell is that making it up to me fox? You hentai the little mermaid" said hiei

"So" kurama said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Didn't you like my performance?"

"…well… um yea…" hiei mumbled still blushing

"Then everything is ok" kurama chuckled "And tonight I'll make the rest up to you if you know what I mean" kurama whispered in hiei's ears huskily for only him to hear.

Hiei continued to blush. Kurama sat down next to hiei and wrapped his arm around hiei's waist. Everyone could not hold in there laughter in anymore and busted out laughing.

"That was hilarious kurama" said touya

"Yea I didn't think you would say that more less sing it with everyone around to hear it" said Jin as he continued laughing.

"Well it was for my fire baby" said kurama

"It did seem to describe him perfectly" said mukuro. She grabbed hiei by the arm and pulled him away from kurama. "Why don't you show me what kurama has so wonderfully described"

"When is this bionic bitch going to learn" said kurama as he took his rose from his hair and transformed it into his rose whip"

"Now who's not staying calm" hiei mocked "Don't worry kurama I'll take care of it"

"Fine" kurama said angered

Hiei grabbed her and dragged her over to that tree that everyone seems to love and tied her to it. He then put a cloth around her mouth so they couldn't hear her talk.

"Hiei I didn't think you would be the one to take an approach without violence" kurama said in disbelief

"Well she is my boss and need to get paid" hiei said with a shrug. Kurama just laughed and pulled him into his lap and ran his fingers through hiei's hair.

Mukuro was struggling to get loose and kept mumbling things the gang couldn't understand so they just ignored her.

"Well good performance kurama" botan said on stage with the microphone in her hands. "Give him a round of applause"

"Thanks everyone" kurama said as every one clapped

"Now on with the show" said botan "Next will be…"

* * *

I hoped you all liked this chapter. I don't know why I keep choosing Disney songs and the little mermaid. It's just funny to think of them singing these songs. I hope you enjoyed the words to the song that my sister and I altered. I'll try to do the next chapter ASAP. Please R&R! 


	10. I'm a Hustler

Hey people! I will like to thank all my readers and reviewers! I glad I am finally updating since it is thanksgiving weekend! I know it's a little late in saying this but oh well happy thanksgiving everyone! I bought a very nice inuyasha bag, the third movie, and a t-shirt to go with it! I'm so happy! Well anyway I only got it because I have been doing well in school! Lucky me! I have noticed that I had disabled anonymous reviews. So I am very sorry! So at least I know I got some hits! So now that I enabled it I hope some of you will come and review, but then again some of you may not have had that problem! Lol! Well enough with my rambling with this stuff. This chapter is going to be on two specific characters and I think the song fits them pretty good and also there might be some more unexpected guests! You'll have to read to find out whom! Well if I would stop talking then you could already! Lol! So on with the fic!

* * *

**_CHAPTER 10:_**

"Well good performance kurama" botan said on stage with the microphone in her hands. "Give him a round of applause"

"Thanks everyone" kurama said as everyone clapped

"Now on with the show" said botan. "Next will be…um… I don't know anybody have a request?"

Everyone just sat in there seats thinking really hard for who to sing.

"Oh I know" yelled kuronue

"Um… I guess you could choose since you are participating in the party now. What do you suggest?"

Kuronue walked over to kurama and whispered something in his ear. Hiei started to growl at him.

"Calm down hiei I'm not doing anything to your precious mate" kuronue said while rolling his eyes

They continued to whisper while hiei's growling kept getting louder. Kurama then nodded his head in agreement to kuronue.

"Koi don't worry nothing is going to happen" kurama said

"Hn" replied hiei

"Come on kuronue" kurama said while getting up from his seat and heading for the stage with kuronue following.

Then kurama changed into his youko form. (a/n the o so sexy youko form. lol) Hiei, yomi, karasu, and kuronue stared at the beautiful creature before them. Then all of a sudden the gang heard a group of people arguing.

"I told you we should have made a left" yelled one of the figures

"Hey don't yell at me you should have just made us all go that way" yelled back another figure

"Hey will yal please cut it out so we could find our way out of here" yelled another

They other three in the group sighed and started walking over to the gang.

"Who they hell could they be" whispered touya to no one in particular

"Well it looks we'll be finding out" answered Keiko (a/n god she hasn't spoken in forever. Lol)

"Hey look its chu" yelled the shortest of the group and ran up to him.

"Rinku… what are you doing here?" asked Chu

"Well I was looking for you when I ran into them" said Chu pointing a finger to the now known guest Sensui, itsuki, Hagiri, and Mitari. (a/n I don't like saying Hagiri so I'm just going to say sniper but I still like his name though but for Mitari instead of seaman I'm just leaving it his name.)

"Hey guys what are yal doing here?" yelled yusuke

"Well were trying to find the arcade but sniper over there won't listen" said mitari

"Shut the hell up Mitari" said sniper

"No" answer mitari with a what-you-gonna-do-about-it tone

"Settle down you twoact like such children" said itsuki shaking its head

"Excuse me can we just get on with out performance" asked youko

"Oh sorry for interrupting but we might as well stay for the party while we here" said Sensui

"Yea" yelled the group

"Yea you guys can stay the more the merrier" said a giddy botan

"Ok that's all good but can we please sing already" said a very annoyed youko

"Yea listen to my youko" said kuronue while wrapping its arms around youko's waist

"Get off of him" yelled hiei

Youko then hit kuronue in the head knocking kuronue off of him. The five new comers took their seats and waited for kuronue and youko to sing.

"Start the music" yelled both in unison to the ogre and the music began.

(a/n when things are in parentheses then it means the other person is singing)

_Kuronue:_

_Nigga ask about me (Yeah Yeah!)  
Nigga ask about me (Yeah Yeah!)_

_Nigga ask about me (Yeah Yeah!)_

_Nigga ask about me (Yeah Yeah!)_

_Youko and Kouronue:_

_I'm a hustler, I'm a - I'm a hustler homie (Yeah)  
I'm a hustler, I'm a - I'm a hustler homie (Yeah)  
Nigga ask - nigga nigga ask about me (Yeah)  
Nigga ask - nigga nigga ask about me (Yeah)  
I'm a hustler, I'm a - I'm a hustler homie (Yeah)  
(This for all my niggaz)  
I'm a hustler, I'm a - I'm a hustler homie (Yeah)  
(That's going through the struggle, that's on the grind!)  
Nigga ask - nigga nigga ask about me (Yeah)  
(All my niggaz that ever had to hustle to get a dollar)  
Nigga ask - nigga nigga ask about me (Yeah)  
(This for y'all man, Personality Change man!)  
(The man Youko, hah! this for the hood)_

"Go you guys" yelled the girls

"Wow" said the guys

"They actually sound good" said mitari

"That's my fox" muttered hiei under his breath rooting for his fox in his mind

_Kuronue:  
I'm a hustler, I'm a - I'm a hustler homie  
I got the product, narcotics for the customers homie  
Friends open, they be smokin like a muffler homie  
Niggas phoney so I only got a couple of homies  
If you a hustler, I could I could fuck with ya homie  
You spend a couple bucks I stay in touch with ya homie  
I get money, I get twenty a K  
I got twenty strips all doin twenty a day  
And! I get cake from buds of haze I'm makin dubs  
They hatin cause I'm on the grind like I'm makin love  
When cops got the block hot like Jamaican clubs  
Cop wait, wait for a drought, and then make it flood  
Try take my cake you 'gon take a slug  
But you can take my information if you takin drugs  
Cause I could sell Raid to a bug  
I'm a hustler! I could sell salt to a slug cause_

The girls started to giggle for unknown reasons to the boys (a/n even me lol)

_Youko and kuronue:_

_I'm a hustler, I'm a - I'm a hustler homie (Yeah)  
I'm a hustler, I'm a - I'm a hustler homie (Yeah)  
Nigga ask - nigga nigga ask about me (Yeah)  
Nigga ask - nigga nigga ask about me (Yeah)  
I'm a hustler, I'm a - I'm a hustler homie (Yeah)  
I'm a hustler, I'm a - I'm a hustler homie (Yeah)  
Nigga ask - nigga nigga ask about me (Yeah)  
Nigga ask - nigga nigga ask about me (Yeah)_

_I'm a hustler, I'm a - I'm a hustler homie (Yeah)  
I'm a hustler, I'm a - I'm a hustler homie (Yeah)_

_Youko:_

_I'm married to the game, same bride just a new groom  
I do more than just do tunes  
Cause my bills come in too soon, my son 'gon be two soon  
Royalty checks come like once in a blue moon  
But I'm getting my doe from doin shows  
I made more doe on the grind than goin gold  
That's why I stay fly and I'm fly-ing on hoes  
Flossin so cool, in the Aston no shoes  
Just a rubber band on my wrist, no jewels  
I ain't gotta prove I'm rich, I'm no fool  
I know the rules, and I ain't got time for it  
But the nigga will shine when it's time for it  
And they will hate, you deal with the real cake  
And they on the corner from morning till real late  
I deal weight and if you bastards doubt me  
I'm a hustler, ask about - ask about me_

_"im not surprosed they picked this song" said shizuru_

"me neither" answer jin

_youko and kuronue:_

_I'm a hustler, I'm a - I'm a hustler homie (Yeah)  
I'm a hustler, I'm a - I'm a hustler homie (Yeah)  
Nigga ask - nigga nigga ask about me (Yeah)  
Nigga ask - nigga nigga ask about me (Yeah)  
I'm a hustler, I'm a - I'm a hustler homie (Yeah)  
I'm a hustler, I'm a - I'm a hustler homie (Yeah)  
Nigga ask - nigga nigga ask about me (Yeah)  
Nigga ask - nigga nigga ask about me (Yeah)_

_I'm a hustler, I'm a - I'm a hustler homie (Yeah)  
I'm a hustler, I'm a - I'm a hustler homie (Yeah)_

_To get paid, you gotta save, don't be spending the change  
In 5th grade I was hustling my Genesis games  
I was dumb young, selling chewing gum to my classmates  
On the cash chase, moving at a fast pace  
Never been a dummy, never did what the dummies do  
So I had a mill to burn 'fore I turned 22!  
Mo money, mo problems, it's true  
Cause the more money I make the more problems for you  
Yeah I use dude voice, propz to the boy Shawn  
He made it a hot line, I made it a hot song  
So - stop drawing, man you gotta respect it  
I'm the best, Swizz got it perfected  
Don't mess wit, C-A double S, I-D-Y  
Cause I became the best when B.I.G. died  
The kid do it Big like P-u-n  
Cause I'm nice like P-a-c wit the p-e-n and_

_youko and kuronue:_

_I'm a hustler, I'm a - I'm a hustler homie (Yeah)  
I'm a hustler, I'm a - I'm a hustler homie (Yeah)  
Nigga ask - nigga nigga ask about me (Yeah)  
Nigga ask - nigga nigga ask about me (Yeah)  
I'm a hustler, I'm a - I'm a hustler homie (Yeah)  
I'm a hustler, I'm a - I'm a hustler homie (Yeah)  
Nigga ask - nigga nigga ask about me (Yeah)  
Nigga ask - nigga nigga ask about me (Yeah)_

_I'm a hustler, I'm a - I'm a hustler homie (Yeah)  
I'm a hustler, I'm a - I'm a hustler homie (Yeah)_

_Youko Swizz Beatz "Go! Go!" in background  
This for all my niggaz that's going through the struggle  
That's on the grind! All my niggaz that ever had to hustle to get a dollar  
This for y'all man, Personality Change man!  
The man youko, hah! this for the hood_

The music fades.

"Oh my god you were so awesome guys" said botan

"I must say I enjoyed it as well" said genkai

"Shut up you fossil. Yea way to go guys" said yusuke

"YUSUKE" said Keiko as she slaps him across the face.

"Damn keiko what I do" asked yusuke

"Why do you always have to be a jerk" said Keiko

"Well anyway good job" said sniper

"Thanks guys" said kuronue and kurama (a/n he turned back to regular kurama after the song finished)

Kurama went back to his seat next to hiei and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Kuronue then went and sat in kurama's lap.

"What the hell are you doing" growled hiei

"Doing what" asked kuronue with an innocent looking face

"You better get off" yelled hiei

"What I just went to my seat" said kuronue

"THAT'S IT" yelled hiei while jumping kuronue and knocking all of them to the floor.

"Hiei stop it" yelled kurama while trying to pry him off of kuronue

O.o was all everyone did

"Ok… well that's was a good performance but now on with the show." Said botan "Next will be…"

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. My friend wanted me to put that song on so I hope he's happy now. I think I made the praise at the end to exaggerated. Oh well. Lol. Please everyone review! I would really appreciate it! R&R! 


End file.
